Kim's Rainy Day
by luvsvelma
Summary: Prolouge: it’s raining in Middleton and Kim Possible has a mission to stop Drakken from taking over the world but Shego isn’t there because Drakken let her go on vacation. Kim Possible and Other Charactes are c Disney Channel Not Me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mission

"It's raining here in Middleton, and here's the story for today. There will be rain and a 50 perchance of a thunderstorm and lighting throughout the day, I'm Summer Gale and I am weather watch" says Summer Gale on the Possible television set in the Possible house.

Teen hero, Kim Possible groaned as she sat on the couch, watching the news when she saw her parents and brothers walk down the stairs.

"Hi honey, we're dropping the boys off at a friend's house for a sleepover and your mother and I are going to the mall for a few hours" says Kim's father.

"Okay Dad, be careful because I hear there's going to be thunder today" says Kim. "I will, have a nice day honey" says Kim's dad as he and his wife walk out of the house and to the car.

Kim is reading a book until there is a knock at the door. Kim answers it and sees Ron standing there. "Hey Ron, come on in" says Kim, taking Ron's hand in hers and closing the door behind him.

The Kimmunicator beeped once Kim and Ron sat down. "Hey Wade, What's The Sitich?" Kim asks. "Drakken has escaped from prison and Shego isn't with him, I think he let her go on vacation, be very careful it might be a trap" says Wade, typing away at his keyboard.

"Thanks Wade, I'll be careful" says Kim, getting her mission outfit on and running out to the waiting plane, not knowing it was Drakken at the controls of the plane and the plane was a trap. Kim sat in one of the seats and the plane took off. "This is Captain John and we will be at Dr. Drakken's lair in about 15 minutes, so please sit back, relax and enjoy the flight' says Captain John, only it's Drakken in disguise. Kim sits back in her seat and takes out a book from her backpack and begins to read it.

Later, Kim puts the book back into her backpack and rests her arms on her seats armrests and leans back in her seat when all of a sudden, metal shackles go around her wrists, ankles and waist, trapping her to her seat.

"HEY, what's going on Captain John?" Kim asks him. Captain John turns around to look at Kim. "Oh, I think you got on the wrong plane Kim Possible evil laughter" Captain John laughs as he takes off his mask as his co-pilot takes over. Just before Kim can say something, Drakken hand-gags her.

"No use Kim Possible, nobody can save you now, not even the buffoon who's name I still can't remember" Drakken told Kim. Once Drakken took his hand off of Kim's mouth, she got distracted which gave Drakken some time to find a handkerchief and some chloroform from the back cargo of the plane.

While Kim struggled in her restraints, Drakken came back from the cargo part of the plane, poured some chloroform onto the handkerchief and put the handkerchief over Kim's mouth. 

The last thing Kim saw before she blacked out was Drakken hovering over her and then everything went black.

A/N: Uh Oh, it looks like Kim just got captured. What will happen next? Stay tuned for Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captured

Kim groaned as she began coming to, blinking as she tried to adjust to the bright lights around her. Kim tried remembering what happened before she had blacked out and all she could remember was getting onto the plane, getting trapped and that was all she remembered before something had knocked her out. Kim tried to move but found herself unable to. Kim then looked down to see she was tied tightly with her wrists tied behind her back, ankles tied together and rope wrapped around from her shoulders to her waist, pinning her arms tightly to her sides. A door slid open and in walked Dr. Drakken with all of his henchmen by his side. "Ah, Kim Possible so nice to see you again, especially when you're helpless to stop me" Drakken sneers at his tied up teenage foe. "You so won't get away with this Drakken" Kim growls struggling in her bonds. "Oh, I anticipated that and once my plan goes into full function, I will rule the world, Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Drakken cackles evilly as he walks out of the room with his henchmen behind him. Kim sighs and keeps struggling to escape her bonds but to no avail as one goon comes into the room and sprays knock out gas and Kim's last image was the goon standing over her before everything had gone black. The goon then walked back over to Drakken. "Prisoner is knocked out" says the goon. "Excellent, soon the world will surrender to me and I will rule the world muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Drakken cackles evilly.

A/N: Uh, oh, looks like Dr. Drakken has something big planned for the world if they don't surrender. Will Kim be able to wake up and stop him on time or will the world surrender to Drakken? Stay Tuned for Chapter 3 Rescue Attempt.


End file.
